vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
Vampires are undead immortal supernatural predators descended from a family known as The Originals. Vampires are best known for their need to drink living or undead blood, from humans, vampires, animals, and possible even werewolves. History The origin of the undead race began with the Original Family, after a powerful Witch named Esther transformed her family into Vampires via a mystical blood spell. Born during the Middle Ages of Europe, at some during their lives, Esther and her husband, Mikael, fled their homeland soon after a severe virus, known as the plague, ravaged their village. They escaped overseas to the until then undiscovered North America, where they had heard that people were healthy and blessed with strength and speed. Unbeknownst to them this was because the natives were Werewolves. Soon after their arrival in Mystic Falls, Esther and her family lived in peace with the natives, until their youngest son, Henrik was killed on a full moon by the Werewolves, as he and Klaus had snuck out to watch them transform, which was forbidden. Heartbroken and angry by his son's death, Mikael begged the powerful witch Ayanna, who the family were good friends with, to help make the family more powerful using a magical spell to grant himself and his family immortality and superior powers, in order to defend themselves from the wolves. Ayanna said that it was a crime against nature, and the she would not have any part in it, and so Mikael turned to his wife, a Witch herself, to perform the ritual. Esther called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects that grew in the village, for immortality. Later on Mikael gave his children his blood as a wine, before killing each, none too gently, by driving his sword into their hearts. When they awoke in transition, Mikael forced Rebekah and Klaus to drink Human blood, completing the transformation. Rebekah later described the feeling to Elena as "Euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable", which seems to fit in with the description regular Vampires give when describing their first feed. However after the ritual's completion their nature and bodies did in fact turn on them. For every strength there was a weakness. The first Vampires could not walk in the sunlight without being severely burned, and eventually dying. Even though Esther discovered a solution by enchanting Lapis Lazuli rings to protect her family, they soon found that their neighbors could keep them out of their homes, and the vervain plants that grew under the white oak tree burned and prevented compulsion. Furthermore the tree that gave them immortality could also take it away. Because of this the family burned it to the ground. But the last and most fatal flaw was one that Esther and Mikael hadn't anticipated; the lust for blood. The very thing that had given them life became what they craved the most, and it was uncontrollable. And while the vampire created from the Originals are not as powerful as the Originals themselves, their weaknesses remain. Food Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet. All vampires need to drink some kind of blood. Whether it is human or animal is up to the vampire. They can also survive off of vampire blood, as Mikael, an Original, has been depriving himself of the blood of humans and animals, for a long time and seemed to be just fine. If a vampire does not drink blood for a considerable amount of time, their heart will try to pump blood through their veins, but once there`s none left, they will decompose into mummification. It is a very painful experience. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Immortality' - Vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. Original vampires can also compel normal vampires. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited ability to turn off their own emotions to make killing easier. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *Tolerance To Cold Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Broken neck' - Though not fatal, breaking a vampire's neck will render it unconscious for several hours. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Physical and Psychological Traits The emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans. Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling, such as hunger, their faces transform into a paler complexion, while blood rushes to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Stefan explains that the hunt is often more enjoyable to vampires than the actual feeding. Vampires are excellent predators as they can hunt their victims while remaining unseen. Vampires can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by consuming alcohol. Vampires are said to be able to turn off their Humanity, and therefore their ability to feel negative emotions such as guilt if they find what they feel too overwhelming, Damon and Stefan have done this along with a few other vampires, Rose, however, claims that the switch doesn't exist or at least not for older vampires. Due to the fact that Both Damon and Stefan were moral people as humans and the fact being that being a vampire doesn't automatically turn one evil, there has to be a switch or else said vampires would be crippled with guilt after their first kills. Yet again, a vampire's bloodlust can be so strong that it overwrites their morality as is the case of rippers.The emotion switch is proven by Klaus as he compels Stefan to turn it off and he later shown to be cold and emotionless. Vampire Transition In order for a human to become a vampire, they must die within 24 hours after consuming vampire blood. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body and vital organs (head, heart, spine, etc.) must be preserved and able to function upon resurrection. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours, the vampire must consume an exceptional amount of human blood, or else they will die. Known Vampires Trivia * In the books, Klaus, Sage, Jessalyn, Katherine von Swartzschild, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert were the only vampires. * As when the Rebekah told Elena that Mikael sought to overpower the werewolves in every way, this probably one of the many consequences from creating the vampires. While stronger than the wolves for 29 days of the month, everything definitely changes to the werewolves' benefit to a vast degree (strength, speed, agility, senses, and bite) upon the rising of the full moon. * In the books vampires possessed a number of abilities that were never shown in the show. One of which is shape shifting into certain animals. *The only way to kill an Original is with a dagger dipped in white oak ash that dates back to the beginning of the Original. The dagger can only be handled by humans in order to kill to an Original, if any demon attempts to kill an Original with the dagger, it will kill both the demon and the Original. *Niklaus says that long ago he and Elijah were in love with someone but something went wrong and now Niklaus considers love as the worst weakness of Originals. Elijah was in love with Katerina but never admitted, Stefan and Damon are in love with Elena, Anna fell in love with Jeremy, Rosemary felt affection for Trevor and considered family( according to Kevin Williamson rose and trevor are in fact brother and sister), Rebekah falls in love with Stefan, but Klaus does not accept and she is neutralized. *Vampires have the ability to turn off their emotions. According to Stefan, being vampire heightens the person's characteristics and so much emotion can be hard to deal with, so most of the vampires choose to turn it off. See also * List of Vampires - a complete list of all vampires that have appeared in the series. References Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Species Category:Hybrids